Alice's bad day
by moviegrl18
Summary: Alice has a horrible day in Seattle. Better then it sounds trust me.


**Ok so this is a so I can vent even though I had already with all my friends and presents. I am going to have to change a few things, but for the most part the same as my day. Just take out the Shelton, Olympia and the vampires and you have my day's all molded into one very long one. Enjoy!**

**The tales of 5****th**** and Jackson Street (AKA Alice's really bad day.)**

Alice's pov

I was standing in my closet, in nothing but underwear, trying to find an outfit for today. It was really hard. Carlisle wanted us to go to a strict school, thinking that we were not taking school secrecy so we went to a private school in Olympia. None of us rely minded except that we had a dress code. Dunn, dun, dun. It's sucked; usually we went to schools where you could basically wear whatever you wanted within reason. We did go to one school were there were uniforms. I did not mind that because I actually looked cute in it, knowing of course because a new one got ripped almost every other day. Any way the school's dress code was sadly, I don't even have a word to describe it. It was not that the clothes are hideous because I pick them out for our family duh, but there are too many rules.

Rule 1.

1. Jeans only on Friday's.

2. Skirts have to be at most two inches above the knee.

3. Girls cannot were laggings under skirts that are too short.

4. No sweat's

5. No heels that are above two inches high.

6. Girls shirts cannot be at least two fingers below the colure bone.

7. Guys can only were button down or polo shirts.

8. No jewelry. (So that there is no risk of robbery)

9. No writing on the shirt's Logos, sayings, ect…

Like I said it sucked. I did not like the rules at all.

Out of nowhere Jazz came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hay." I sighed.

"What is it." He asked.

"I have nothing to wear." I said.

"What are you talking about you have your whole side of the closet full of clothes, you even are using half of my side of the closet."

"I know but there are going to be some brakes in the clouds and I don't have any long sleeved shirts that I can were, and besides I don't want to brake another dress code violation." I said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you just were a jacket over your bra, I would be happy." He said smirking.

"Hay! that's not fair." I complained turning around and barring my head in his chest.

"Come on Ali, we have to go to school." He said laughing.

I shot him a devilish look and sent him wave after wave of lust. I rely did not want to go to school to day. I knew that I was not playing fairly but it did not matter. We had just moved from forks with Bella, Renesmee and the mutt's (Jacob, Seth and Leah). We had moved about 250 miles south east of Forks to Shelton Washington. There were not many rainy days in Shelton but enough for us to go to school. Jasper was not to happy that we had moved to a place where there were more chances of sun but he did not mind the fact that we were stuck in side on some days. There was a day when it was so sunny that we could not leave the house. (We had already hunted the day before so there was no point in going hunting when we didn't need to.)

"Alice…" he said smirking with a chuckle. "Alice stop…" I didn't stop there I slowly started to unbuttoned his shirt. "Alice Ok I get it but stop come on this isn't fair." He said grabbing my hands. "Come on we have to go, we are going to be late." He said smirking evil. "Later… ok."

"Fine. I'll meet you at school." I said.

"What, why."

"Because my first period teacher isn't going to be there to day and all that we are doing is studying for other classes. So I am going to stall. "I said.

"Fine whatever. I will see you at school." He said kissing me on the cheek. I was sad he did not pick up my hint that he should stay as well. Oh well it's his loss.

It had been about twenty five minutes and I decided to go to school. I went out to the garage and got into my baby, and started the engine, or at least that's what I thought I was. My engine had died; I completely forgot that my baby had died. All of the other cars were gone. Esme was shopping in Portland; Carlisle took his car into work today. Jacob, Seth, Nessie and Leah had taken Bella's car. (no one else wanted their car to stink and Nessie really wanted to be with Jacob. Bella and Edward took Edwards car into day, and Rosalie had to fix Emmett's truck so Emmett, Rose and Jasper were taking Rose's car. Great! That means that I have to take the bus into school today. _Why was I so stupid. _There was only one bus that did the job that ran every two and a half hours and it went from Shelton (of all places) all the way to Seattle making a stop in Olympia.

And I was going to have to ride it.

This will be grate. I thought to my self-rolling my eyes. The bus to Olympia takes about thirty five minutes, and then another hour and a half to Seattle, not like I was going there but it was a long bus ride.

I went to grab my wallet my phone, iPod touch and my keys and turned the alarm on. I went outside to lock the front door, but when I put my key into the lock it would not budge. I tried turning it whichever way and it would not move at all. I keep turning my key for about ten minutes and still nothing. I went inside turned off the alarm and turned the dead bolt, and went out the back door. I walked down to the bus stop that was about .5 miles from our house. I only had to wait about five minutes until the bus came, luck was on my side.

When I looked at my phone I saw that I had about twenty-eight minutes until school started, oh well I wanted to miss first period. I had to take one bus (the one that I was waiting for.) and transfer on to the bus that will take me to Olympia.

When I got onto the bus I paid the fair and sat down in the back, riding the ten minute bus ride to the station. When I got off of the bus and waited for the other bus. I stood there for about ten minutes until the bus came. After paying the five dollar bus fee I went to the middle of the bus sat down and started to watch James Carmon's _Titanic _**AN. I did not actually watch this I just need something to distract Alice. And I knew where I was going I did not get lost. Like I said this is based off of my bad days. Ok back to the story. **I have no clue why I was watching _Titanic_ but I did like the movie. And it was a good time killer.

The ship had just hit the ice burg when I looked up and taking a head phone out of my ear. _The bus must have stalled because it takes longer than 30 minutes to get to Olympia. _When I looked up to my left and I saw nothing that I recognized, it was all free-way. I looked to my right and it was Safeco field and Quest field and some water. Oh that's fine I am… I am screwed. I was in Seattle.

I waited until the last stop which was just across from a shopping mall called West lake center on Pike and Pine. As soon as the driver said that this is the last stop I got off and went into the court yard across from West lake and looked around. To my right was a Sephora's, across the street right in front of me was West lake and across from west lake was Nordstrom's. Good I would not be bored here. But I did not want to be stuck here either. I had to let someone know. I got out my phone and sent the same text to Carlisle, Esme and Jazz.

Stuck in Seattle. Can you come get me?

I need help!

I am screwed!

What the hell do I do?

I waited about twenty seconds before my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Oh thank God Jazz what do I do?"

"Alice It's me." Esme said on the other line. "What happened?" After spending about five minutes on the story I was done and Esme was thinking. "Well I'm sorry sweet heart I don't know how I can help you the car died on me and so I can't come and get you. **AN. My mom's car did not die she was in Omaha Nebraska at the time, well I was in Seattle. Back to the story. **I had to get a hold of Carlisle or Jazz. I took a look at my cell and jazz would be in second period and Carlisle was in an important meeting.

I went into West lake center and went down to the subbasement which is where the busses run through. I quickly looked into my wallet to see if I had enough money to go back home. I had ten dollars. Enough to get back on the bus. I went to the nearest bus stop and as I was walking up my bus was about half way down the block going toured Olympia. I had just missed the bus that is great. I looked at the bus schedule to see when the next bus was coming. I had until 11:59 until the bus left Pike and Pine and I was about seven blocks away. There was no use in going anywhere I waited at the bus stop, and waited and waited. It just now turned eleven and I was board out of my mind. I had at least another hour and I was not happy. The sun was out and I was standing in shad. Then I got a text from Jazz.

What the hell are you doing in Seattle.

I texted him the whole story, only taking a minute to type a 300 character text. He replied with the totally male answer of "ok be safe." It soon became 11:45 and I was happy that the bus was going to be coming soon when a guy walks up from behind me.

"Are you 18 or older?" He asked me. _Oh shit._

He kept asking how old I was. I started to debate with myself on what I should say.

"Are you 18 or older?" He asked agene.

"I'm married." I said not making eye contact.

"Are you 18 or older?"

After about a minute of constant asking and me replying with "no" (yeah right) and "I am married he finally left_. _

_Hurry up bus, hurry, hurry, hurry up._I chanted in my head for a while. I stood at the bus stop when I heard someone talking from behind me. He was arguing to himself about math of all things.

_"_I can't belive that 19+23= 42 that makes no sence just like 2*3= 6 it should equle 5 and 19 + 23 should equle 2193 it makes no sence. Ect...

_Oh my God come on bus. Come on bus, plese come._


End file.
